


Talk Dirty To Me

by Helloiamsilver



Series: Sleepytime Fun [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: When Victor is half asleep, he sometimes goes a little wild. Yuuri does not mind in any way.





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as somnophilia and mildly dubious consent to be safe but I promise Victor is only half-asleep and completely consents to everything. 
> 
> It's unbetaed so if you notice any mistakes, let me know!

"Mmm, such a good little slut for daddy"

 

Yuuri gave a brief pause from running his hands up and down Victor's body but other than that, let the comment go without note. It was hardly the first time Victor had murmured something so crude while he was in a sleepy state. 

 

When Victor was fully awake, he tended towards uttering sweet nothings during sex, preferring to be passionate and sensual as opposed to dirty. However, when he was exhausted from a long day and lying drowsily in bed or even sometimes in the middle of a deep sleep, his mouth would run wild. He would call Yuuri his slut, his whore, talk about how much he loved filling his holes with his cock.

 

And it wasn't just Victor's words that got dirtier when he was sleepy; he often got rougher too. He would smack Yuuri's ass hard enough to burn, grip his cock just on the edge of too tight and bite his nipples instead of lick. And Yuuri absolutely _loved_ it.

The only problem with all of this was the fact that Victor _never remembered doing it in the morning._

 

The first time it happened, Yuuri had mentioned in the morning how much more...explicit Victor had been than usual and Victor had blushed and said the only thing he remembered from the night before was having sex, none of the details. And he'd seemed highly embarrassed when Yuuri had began filling him in on the sorts of things he'd said.

 

So, Yuuri let it go and tried to satisfy himself with the knowledge that the next time Victor was half asleep, he'd most likely get a repeat performance.

 

The daddy thing was new though.

 

"Mmm, so good for daddy," he repeated when Yuuri went back to running his hand down his chest to wrap around his cock.

 

Yuuri's brain wasn't a hundred percent sure how he felt about it but by the way his underwear grew tighter, his dick wasn't so conflicted.

 

"Is my slut gonna let me fuck that tight little asshole of his?"

 

Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up at the request and he responded by stroking Victor's cock with more purpose and moaning "Yeah, yeah I am," into his ear. 

 

Victor reached out a hand to grope at Yuuri's dick through his shorts. "You'll need to get rid of these stupid fucking clothes then." Yuuri let out a soft laugh. Victor always bemoaned the fact that Yuuri preferred to sleep in a shirt and underwear. Yuuri had to untangle Victor's limbs from his so he could quickly strip off his clothes and press their bodies together, draping a leg over his thigh.

 

"Oh, fuck yes," Victor murmured.

 

He wasted no time in putting his hands back on his lover, one wrapped in Yuuri's hair and one tightly gripping his ass. He gave it a firm squeeze before allowing his fingers to dip inside and rub purposefully at Yuuri's hole. 

 

"Get me the lube."

 

Yuuri grinned and tried to reach towards the nightstand but Victor gripped him tighter the  moment he felt him pull away from his embrace.

 

"Victor!" Yuuri admonished. "I can't get the lube if you don't let me go."

 

"I guess that's true," Victor admitted before regretfully letting him go.

 

Yuuri pulled the bottle from the nightstand drawer and took a moment to examine Victor's face before he handed it off to him. Even in the low light, Yuuri could see that his eyes were clearly open, although hooded with lust. Yuuri sighed. It was so hard to tell how awake Victor truly was, he acted so cognizant each time. Maybe he would actually remember it this time?

 

Victor plucked the lube from his hands and whispered into his ear "turn over for me, whore."

 

Yuuri shivered and followed his command, spreading his legs apart so that Victor could settle between them. He blushed when he felt his cheeks pulled apart so Victor could see everything.

 

"Such a pretty little hole. Eagerly awaiting my hard cock to fill it up."

 

Yuuri squeaked when he felt a hard bite on his ass.

 

"Mmm," Victor moaned, "I like that sound." He gave Yuuri's ass a firm slap right over the bite, making Yuuri cry out again. "Yes, just like that."

 

Yuuri closed his eyes and moaned softly as he felt Victor's slicked up fingers press against his hole, one of them slipping inside. God, he loved how long Victor's fingers were; the way they could so deliberately seek out that spot that made him scream. It wasn't long before Yuuri felt another finger inside him and then a third. Victor wasn't taking his time tonight.

 

"You're such a perfect slut, the way you take my fingers. But you need more don't you?"

 

Yuuri could only moan in what he hoped sounded like an assenting way. Fuck yes, he needed more.

 

Victor leaned over him, one hand still deep in his ass, to speak directly into his ear. "You need daddy's cock don't you?"

 

"Yes! Vitya please..." Yuuri begged. Victor chuckled darkly and nibbled on his earlobe

 

"I'll give my little slut what he needs," he said before sitting back and pulling his fingers out of Yuuri's ass.

 

Yuuri heard Victor pop open the bottle of lube and slick up his cock. Yuuri quickly lifted his hips up, keeping his chest against the bed so his ass was full presented for Victor's use.

 

"Oh, such a pretty sight, baby. You want this so bad don't you?"

 

Yuuri shimmied his ass in response and heard Victor groan at the sight.

 

"What a fucking perfect whore," Victor growled and that was the last thing Yuuri heard before he felt the blunt head of a hard cock pushing against his hole. Yuuri gasped at the intense feeling of being stretched that he could never truly get used to.

 

“Oh _fuck_ yes…” Victor moaned as he sunk all the way inside. He gave Yuuri a brief moment to adjust to the feeling of being filled but that was the only consideration he took before pulling out and slamming back inside. Yuuri sobbed with pleasure at each thrust as Victor set a brutal pace. No gentle love-making here. Yuuri was getting _fucked_ and loving every second of it.  

 

“I fucking love taking your hole like this baby,” Victor moaned as he bent over Yuuri, caging him in with his body, “I love _using_ you like this.”

 

Usually, Victor would make sure to give Yuuri’s cock some attention whenever he felt that Yuuri was getting close but this time he was too consumed with taking his own pleasure from Yuuri, continuously driving his cock in and out, uttering obscene words the whole time.

 

Yuuri let himself be pushed even further into the mattress so he could get a hand between his legs to wrap around his straining dick.

 

“Oh, does my slut need to come?” Victor muttered into his ear between harsh breaths.

 

“Yes!”  Yuuri cried. He needed to come _so badly_.

 

Victor pulled back and grabbed onto Yuuri’s hips so he could drive his cock in even deeper, gripping hard enough that Yuuri would probably have finger-shaped bruises in the morning.

 

“Come for daddy,” he purred.

 

This position made it so Victor’s cock rubbed against his prostate with every thrust. It was enough, combined with Yuuri’s frantic stroking of his cock to finally push him over the edge.

 

Victor, so focused on chasing his own close orgasm, hardly seemed to notice Yuuri’s writhing and crying out as he came.

 

“Fuck! Yes!” Victor cried as he released deep inside, slamming his hips against Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri’s moans grew into high-pitched screams as Victor’s cock continued its final thrusts against his oversensitive asshole.

 

Once he was completely drained, Victor rolled over and collapsed against his pillow.

 

“Oh thank you for that baby,” he slurred between exhausted breaths, eyes already slipping closed.

 

Yuuri shook his head and sighed with a smile as he looked at Victor’s angelic, sleepy features.

 

‘I should be the tired one,’ he thought. But didn’t complain as he got up to get a wet cloth to wash them both off.

 

\---

 

Victor didn’t remember in the morning. It was just like every other time. He had vague memories of having sex and he knew that he had topped but he knew nothing of the specifics. Yuuri then decided to make it his mission to try to get Victor to fuck him like that while completely conscious. He wanted Victor to know that he liked it when he lost control like that.

 

But Victor always seemed so embarrassed and ashamed when Yuuri tried to talk about the sort of things he said while only half-awake.  
  
One thing he could think of was to try to initiate it himself so that Victor would see that it was something he was totally into and on board with. The only problem with that was Yuuri loved it when _Victor_ talked dirty. Trying to dirty talk himself was...difficult.

He could moan and say "yes" and "please" and "Vitya" but anything more elaborate just made him blush too furiously.

 

The next time they had sex, he spent the entire time desperately trying to build up the courage to say something deliberate and dirty. Something like "please fuck my tight hole" or "I love being your slut" or even "yes, daddy!" But the words just wouldn't come out of his mouth. He didn't know how Victor would react. What if he laughed at him? Or thought it was too lewd? What if he really did only feel that way when he was mildly unconscious?

 

He didn’t want to embarrass Victor but he _needed_ to know.

 

“Vitya?” he asked one day while they were curled up on the couch together, watching some Russian show that Victor seemed to enjoy.

 

“Yes, darling?” he perked up.

 

“Can I talk to you about something?” Yuuri could feel his cheeks heating up. Victor clearly noticed the blush.

 

“What did you want to talk about Yuuri~.” Victor’s voice curled around his name the way it always did when he was feeling mischievous.  

 

“You-you know the way you get sometimes when we’re in bed together and you’re not completely awake?” Yuuri asked. Victor’s face fell.

 

“I’m so sorry about that Yuuri! I’m so sorry I assault you in my sleep!” Victor pulled Yuuri closer to wrap his arms around him in an apologetic hug and Yuuri almost laughed at the absurdity.

 

“You don’t need to apologize! You don’t assault me Victor. _I’m_ the one who’s completely awake.” Victor seemed to ignore him

 

"I know that when I get like that I can’t control myself. I just go on instinct and apparently my instinct is..."

  
"To be really dirty with me." Yuuri finished the statement, blush growing stronger.

 

"And you deserve so much better than that!” Victor clasped their hands together. That was why he was always so embarrassed when Yuuri tried to tell him what he’d done? He thought he was treating Yuuri badly? “You deserve to be loved, cherished, cared for..."

 

"And I am!” Yuuri tried to stop Victor’s monologue in its tracks, “You give me that every day Vitya.  The things you say at night never make me doubt that you care for me. And I..." Yuuri dropped his eyes to the floor.

 

"Yes Yuuri?" Victor asked him imploringly.

 

"I really like it!” Yuuri declared, still not meeting his gaze.. “I like it when you call me a slut and hurt me a little! I like it when you treat me like I’m yours to use! It-it really turns me... on," he finished weakly. He dared a glance up at Victor who looked taken aback and not a little bit turned on himself.

 

“Really? I guess I never thought...You really like it?” he asked.

 

“ _Yes_.” Yuuri insisted.

 

Victor then got a look in his eye that made Yuuri shiver, his stricken expression being replaced with a devious smirk. He crawled over Yuuri’s body and pressed him down so he was flat against the couch cushions, surrounded in all directions by Victor.

Yuuri’s breath quickened.

"Then, I guess…” He leaned into Yuuri’s ear. “You should me call me daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you're interested in a part 2! Maybe one where Victor is awake or one where Yuuri figures out how to overcome his anxiety and talk dirty himself ;)
> 
> Oh also I'm on tumblr as on-love-eros.tumblr.com if you wanna join me there :D


End file.
